


My Sweet Culprit - Patton’s Week. (Day 4: Logicality)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #Logicality, #sanderssides/sm/ut/month, #sanderssides/sm/ut/month2018, Blow Jobs, Day 4, Deceit is mentioned (just for a second), M/M, Patton's Week, Voyeurism, notsafeforsanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: As Patton plays a beautiful and familiar piece of music it draws Logan to investigate. Confessions are made in the name of obsessions and melodies. When the heart is put on display emotions and pleasure come to light.





	My Sweet Culprit - Patton’s Week. (Day 4: Logicality)

The book banged on the floor as Logan’s grip failed him. Jerking awake at the sound, Logan groaned as he began stretching out all the stiffness in his neck. Correcting his glasses on his face and placing the book back on the coffee table, Logan’s yawn mixed with the melancholy violin music. Clicking his fingers to pause the track he didn’t remember turning on.

But the music continued on. The piece was beautiful and deep. Eerily Logan knew the piece but he couldn’t place it. Standing at the bottom of the stairway, Logan’s ears told him the sound was coming from one of their rooms.

Pausing at Roman’s door but then spying the time Logan know the prince would be busy assisting Thomas in creating his dreams. Passing Virgil’s door then Dimitri’s, newly visible, door he noted both held the same silence. Still the melody carried on. Turning with apprehension, Logan contemplated the last option; Patton. But the heart showed no interest in the hours that mastering the violin would require. Ah, it was simple! Patton had a compact disc on.

Approaching the moral side’s open door with a speech prepared about circadian rhythms and sleep requirements. But all that came out was a soft groan as the words died on his tongue. Watching the bow slide across the strings of the violin. The new decor bringing everything into focus.

The bright yellow spray painted smiley face covers the black and white wallpaper above a leather couch. Off to the left, a large window displaying a gentle rainstorm. The tapping of the raindrops supplying a rhythm that Patton was playing along with. The bare muscles in his back flexing with the rocking of the bow. His fingers dancing over the strings in a way that made Logan ache to become the inanimate object in the father figure’s grip. Frozen to the spot, Logan couldn’t help watching, memorizing and enjoying the display before him.

The second play through triggered Logan’s memory. The music was ‘Irene Adler’s Theme’ originally played by Sherlock on the show that Logan was obsessed about. As the musical notes filled the room they superimposed the image of the half naked Patton on top of the famous scene in Logan’s head forever.

Small wants kindled into a flame as Patton turned while playing. Bare chest and soft stomach leading to pajama pants hung low on his hips. The material must have had the same density of tissue paper because the fabric didn’t hide Patton’s length or the excitement of his manhood.

Logan’s bodily response produced the same results. A half hard-on pressing into cotton galaxy pajama pants. He needed to leave there was no possibility that Patton would welcome the intrusion of his personal time alone. A misplaced step made the wooden floorboard creak loud as Logan tried to sneak away.

“Where are you going?”

“I-i ummm was… I mean. In my fatigued state I have mis-stepped.” Logan turned trying to compose himself. “I will be headed back to my room now.”

Patton’s smile only grew as Logan stood there not moving. The blush on the brainiac face was cute but the bend in the Orion constellation over Logan’s crotch was even more telling.

“I was enjoying your eyes on me. Never had an audience before. If you want you can come in. It would be more pleasurable for both of us if you do.” Patton handled the neck of the violin and bow in one hand while offering his other hand.

“I can’t provide you with the warmth and intimacy you require. It’s better if I go.” Logan said. Frowning before letting his stoic mask slip into place. 

Patton very softly reached up and let his fingers slide into Logan’s hair. His fingers holding into the soft strands forcing Logan to bend down.

“Come along Sherlock. There’s a mystery to be solved and it requires your undivided attention.” Patton’s sensual voice soothed Logan’s nerves as he was dragged into the heart’s room.

“I don’t understand the goal of this exercise… Oh my…yes, harder.” Logan’s protest faded as Patton dropped Logan on a small foot rest. Kneeling in front of Logan as he continued to pull his hair oh so tight.

“This isn’t about an exercise. It’s a mystery. I want your help to solve the case of the Disappearing Heart.You see, my room is living proof that the culprit has deep feelings. Not only that but he loves. He loves Sherlock and his stories so much it invades my room at night. I’ve spent many a night perfecting this piece. It thrums in my blood when you… I mean when he gets on a solid kick. Reading all night until he passes out. Holding Sherlock so close to his body. But my advances are met with hollowness and longing looks from the same culprit.” Patton’s words fanned over Logan’s throat as he loosens his grip.

“You should have told me. Why would you consistently put up with my nonsense?” Logan said hiding his face in embarrassment as his hands caressed Patton’s thighs.

“Simple, because I love everything you love, my sweet culprit.” Patton said smiling, standing and placing the bow back in position.

Logan continued to hide his face against Patton’s legs awaiting for the music to start again. Notching the bow in place, Patton watched Logan shifting on plush seat. The logical side’s mind was a whirlwind, trying to become comfortable with all these new truths. Then the answer became clear. The heart paused when Logan’s eyes stared up at him.

“Then you must love yourself an exorbitant amount.” Logan confessed. His hands shakily exploring the body in front of him.

“Keep touching me while I play and we will see where the music takes us, huh?” Patton said as the bow slid expertly across the strings. Logan nodded and set his glasses on the music stand. Nuzzled his face against the outline of Patton’s swelling cock.

Patton wanted so much to confess his feelings right there and then. Give his smart cutie the thousands of cards and kisses that he had saved up for him. But that would send Logan running, guaranteed to never come back. So gentle love had been his approach so far, hopefully gentle lust would close that last gap. Adjusting his stance, Patton placed one leg between Logan’s as he moved in closer.

Rubbing his face against Patton’s core made the quiet part of Logan’s brain take over, where only wants lived and needs were met. Patton’s obvious arousal aided his bravado. Little nips to Patton’s thighs giving away to little licks. Moaning as a precome spot marked the thin fabric and his chin. Slipping his fingers under the waistband, Logan slowly pulling out Patton’s cock as he took in its beauty.

“Can I taste you please?” Logan begged.

“Yes, Please. Need, taste all of me.” Patton moaned. The bow almost slipping completely as Logan swirled his tongue around the tip.

Logan took every inch Patton had to offer. Timing each stroke to be in time with the beat. Aiding in the music that his love played every night because of him. Taking in all the moans and breathy pants as he picked up his pace. Gripping Patton’s hips tighter as Patton played faster. He couldn’t have the music stop or for Patton to walk away. Not now. Not when he was enjoying himself so much. Logan moaned so heavenly as Patton rubbed his leg against Logan’s erection. Reminding the logical side to take care of himself at the same time. Rutting up against the hard warm leg like an animal had Logan coming in seconds. When the violin clattered to the floor, the heart’s moans filled the air. Patton’s fingers threaded through Logan’s hair again. This time holding Logan in place as he spilled down the his throat. Letting sweet words and Logan’s name tumble out nonsensically as he used Logan to fully ride out his orgasm. Pulling out and going to his knees, Patton held Logan as their heartbeats slowed and they could breathe normally again.

Opening his eyes Logan realized something about the blurry outlines had changed. Placing his glasses back on Logan could process that Patton’s room was back. Everything in place, every trace of the previous decor erased.

“With all evidence collected I think we solved the case of the Disappearing Heart.” Logan said, voice a bit gravely.

“What is that?”

“My heart was with you all along.” Logan admitted slowly kissing Patton like he had always wanted.

“And mine with you.” Patton coo’ed as he lead Logan to bed.


End file.
